


我养你啊！

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	我养你啊！

　　舞池中灯光闪耀，在华丽的服饰上折射出迷离的影子。玛丽握着秦琼的手，秦琼搂住玛丽的腰。旋转，滑步，那硕大的裙摆犹如层叠的波浪，飞扬着，起伏着，一圈圈荡漾开来。  
　　所有人都停下了动作，静静退到一旁，用欣羡的目光看着舞池中的这一对璧人。  
　　“叔宝在跟谁跳舞？”秦胜珠拽着罗艺的胳膊问。  
　　罗艺摇头，“不知道。”  
　　“啧，要你何用。”秦胜珠踩了罗艺一脚。尖尖的高跟鞋杀伤力巨大，罗艺痛得跳脚。  
　　“你是谁？”舞池之中，秦琼也问出了同样的问题。  
　　“你猜。”玛丽眯起眼眸。  
　　秦琼摇头，“我不喜欢玩猜谜游戏。”  
　　音乐渐渐到了尾声，秦琼松开搂着玛丽的手。  
　　忽然衣领被玛丽拽住，两片柔.软的嘴唇吻了上来。  
　　抽泣声此起彼伏，秦胜珠捂着嘴，眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。  
　　玛丽的吻炙热而浓烈，秦琼茫然中竟生出了一种自己正在被侵犯的错觉。  
　　“你！”他用力推开玛丽，要不是场合不对，他早就用手帕擦嘴了。  
　　玛丽一笑，拎起裙摆就往门外跑。  
　　“等等。”秦琼追了上去。  
　　她跑得很快，几乎足不沾地。裙摆扫过楼梯，如春日里的风，如飘散的花瓣。  
　　“站住。”秦琼追逐着这道华丽的身影，如追逐着一个荒诞不经的梦。  
　　玛丽的身影在拐角处一闪而逝，秦琼在空无一人的走道内站了片刻，伸手推开一扇虚掩的门。  
　　“你到底是谁？”  
　　玛丽站在窗前，月华如练，从空中倾泻而下。  
　　房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的香气，很好闻，让人想到了暗夜里幽幽绽放的昙花。  
　　“你认不出来？”玛丽转过身看着秦琼。  
　　秦琼凝视着她的眼睛，一步步走到她面前。裙摆上柔.软的薄纱像海洋，将他的双.腿包裹进去，两人就像两株绽放在水上的并蒂莲。  
　　秦琼觉得有些热，也许他穿得太多了。他拉扯着脖子上的蕾丝结，呼吸渐渐变得急.促起来。  
　　“你流了好多汗。”玛丽拿出手帕按在他额头，秦琼像触电一样，身体猛的一震。紧接着，身体内部涌起一股热流。  
　　这不像是热，反倒像是……  
　　他后退两步，惊疑不定的看着玛丽。“你到底是谁？”同样的句子，语气已经大不一样。怒气，质问。  
　　“叔宝，不舒服吗？”  
　　“不许叫我叔宝。”秦琼大声道。是的，他现在很不舒服，从骨头中弥漫出来的热几乎将他全身焚烧殆尽，皮肤渗出汗珠，顺着肌肤滚落下来。他是这么敏.感，甚至可以清晰的想象出那汗珠滚落的轨迹。  
　　两腿间的阳物已经悄悄勃起，裤裆紧绷。  
　　而双臀间那个隐秘的小孔，居然在不知廉耻的一张一合。  
　　这到底是……  
　　他捂住头，面前的景物开始变得重叠。  
　　“既然这么不舒服，不如躺下来吧！”玛丽向他走来，关切的，殷勤抓住了他的手。  
　　“放开！”他用力挥出。可是他的力道是这么绵软，甚至连那五根纤长的手指都躲不过。  
　　晕眩越来越严重了，他站立不稳，终于倒在了玛丽的怀里。  
　　　“别碰我。”他皱着眉拒绝，可是在药性的作用下，那声音竟然变得十分软弱甜腻。  
　　衣服一件件被解开，随着身体的暴露，玛丽的动作变得粗暴起来，到最后甚至连纽扣都懒得解。他听到了布帛撕裂的声音，然后……就是一阵暴风骤雨般的掠夺。  
　　他什么都做不了，只能在入侵者的唇齿间发出破碎的呻.吟。  
　　很痛，可是痛过之后又是极度的欢愉，是秦琼活了这么多年都无法想象的欢愉。  
　　这一场疯狂的盛宴持续了很久，嗓子喊哑了，泪流光了。小.穴被反复撑开，大.腿，下腹全是滑腻腻的液体。  
　　浓烈的麝香气息，从内而外，无一处不淫靡。  
　　罗家的传统，除非有大事，否则都要在一起吃早饭。用秦胜珠的话来说，一日之计在于晨，连早饭都不在一起吃像什么话。  
　　可是今天饭桌旁只有罗艺一个人在看报纸。  
　　“少爷呢？”  
　　“秦少爷还没起。”  
　　秦胜珠诧异，“老公，今天太阳是不是打从西边升起来了？”  
　　罗艺头也不抬。  
　　秦胜珠啪的一下把报纸抽开，“我在和你说话呢！”  
　　“啊？哦，没有啊，太阳好端端的在天上挂着呢！”罗艺完全不在状况内。  
　　秦胜珠看到他这副茫然样又手痒了，刚想打，就看到罗艺叫了一声，“叔宝。”  
　　秦胜珠抬头一看，果然看到秦琼从楼梯上下来。  
　　“叔宝怎么起得这么晚。”  
　　秦琼脸色很不好，“昨天玩得太累了。”他拉开椅子坐下来，“成儿呢？”  
　　“成儿？”秦胜珠愣了一下，“成儿不是还在国外吗？叔宝怎么会突然想到他？”  
　　“没，我就是随便问问。”秦琼随便吃了两口面包，起身就走。  
　　“才吃这么点？”  
　　“嗯，公司有点事。”  
　　秦胜珠目送他离开，对罗艺很不满，“叔宝虽然能干，你也不能这么做啊！看，忙得都没时间交女朋友了。”  
　　罗艺无端躺枪，十分无辜，“我没有啊！每次布置的任务，叔宝一下子就做完了……”  
　　罗氏大厦内，秦琼坐在办公室里，已经发呆了十分钟。他今天的工作效率很低，这么久了连一份报告都没有看完。原因无他，因为身下那个难以启齿的部位，现在还有一种被人撑开的错觉。  
　　混蛋，如果让他抓到那小子……  
　　忽然传来敲门声。  
　　“进来。”  
　　听到脚步声，他连头都不抬，“把资料放在桌上，你可以出去了。”  
　　那人却不走，双手撑在桌上，居高临下的看着他。“表哥。”  
　　秦琼身子震了一下，慢慢抬起头，“成儿？”  
　　这张脸，这双眼睛，还有那红润得犹如饮饱了鲜血的嘴唇……  
　　秦琼刷的站起来，给了罗成重重一拳。  
　　罗成被打得踉跄几步，用指腹擦了擦嘴唇上的血丝，“表哥真狠心。”  
　　“狠心？”秦琼冷笑，“我要是狠心，你还能站在这里？”  
　　罗成抱住秦琼的腰，把头靠在他颈边，“我知道表哥舍不得。”  
　　“放手。”他一靠近，秦琼就想到昨晚那疯狂的爱欲。  
　　“不放，表哥是我的。”罗成捧着他的脸，在他唇上用力啄了一下。  
　　秦琼冷若冰霜，“昨晚，我可以当做什么都没发生。你，赶紧给我滚回国外去。现在，马上。”  
　　“怎么可能。”罗成摇头，看着秦琼的目光就像看着一个不听话的孩子，“如果表哥忘了，没关系，那我就再做一次，直到表哥能牢牢记住为止。”  
　　秦琼慌了，因为罗成已经开始扯他的衣服。“放手，你……”  
　　“表哥要叫人吗？”罗成抓着秦琼的手腕，伸向内线按钮，“我帮你。”  
　　“不，不要。”秦琼拼命缩回手，声音里已经多了一丝哀求，“成儿，放开我。”  
　　“表哥总能让我心软。”罗成亲亲秦琼的眼睛，“这么迷.人的眼睛，谁能拒绝你呢？”亲亲秦琼的嘴唇，“这么诱.人的嘴唇，谁能抗拒？”  
　　秦琼被他撩拨得意乱情迷，“不行，姑父……姑母……”  
　　“放心，交给我，都交给我。”罗成解开他的皮带，“我记得这里有一间休息室。”  
　　秦琼抱住他的头，抖着手指往旁边一指。  
　　罗成一笑，将他拦腰抱起走了进去。  
　　晚上，罗家大宅爆发出一声震天.怒吼。  
　　“逆子，我打死你。”罗艺差点被罗成气到脑中风，“你刚才说什么，有胆子就再说一次！”  
　　“我要娶表哥，表哥已经是我的人了。”罗艺拉着秦琼的手，说得理直气壮。  
　　“逆子，逆子。”罗艺已经不知道该说什么了，“你居然敢糟蹋叔宝，我打死你。”说完抓起棍子就抽了过去。  
　　这一次秦胜珠也不帮他了。她虽然疼罗成，可是更疼秦琼。要不是嫌打人手疼，早就跟罗艺来一个男女混合双打了。  
　　谁知道那棍子还是没能落下来。  
　　“叔宝。”罗艺跺脚，“你放手，我要揍死这小畜生。”  
　　罗成看着秦琼，笑得像偷吃了十只小鸡的狐狸，“我跟表哥两情相悦，老爹，你就别棒打鸳鸯了。”  
　　秦琼一张脸红得快滴血了，忍着羞耻道：“姑父，成儿也是……无心的。”  
　　“无心？！”罗艺翻了个大大的白眼，“他都对你这样了，你还护着他？我我我，我揍不死他我就不姓罗。”他说完就去扯棍子，无奈秦琼握得紧，怎么都扯不出来。  
　　秦胜珠终于看出不对了，原来不是成儿一头热啊！  
　　“姑父，我……我……”秦琼嘴唇嗫嚅了半天，那个字怎么都说不出来。  
　　罗成看不得表哥为难，用力将那棍子抽出来，哐当一声仍在地上。  
　　“老爹，表哥喜欢我，我也喜欢表哥，就这么简单。”他下巴一抬，“你不同意也没关系，反正我只是回来通知你一声。婚礼已经筹备好了，等办完了婚礼，我就和表哥去国外领证。以后，我养表哥。”  
　　“你养？”罗艺上下打量罗成一番，嘲笑道：“你能养叔宝？别笑死我了。”  
　　罗成嗤笑，扔了张名片给他。  
　　罗艺瞅了一眼，脚步一晃差点摔倒，幸好秦琼扶住了他。  
　　“叔宝，你……你早就知道了？”  
　　秦琼点头，其实他也是今天早上才知道的。那啥啥啥之后，罗成一不小心说漏了嘴，当时他震惊的程度绝不比罗艺小。  
　　“好啦！”秦胜珠拍拍罗艺的手，“既然叔宝和成儿两情相悦，我们何苦做那棒打鸳鸯的恶人。”  
　　罗艺一脸颓丧，“反正都这样了，算了算了，叔宝高兴就好。”  
　　罗成笑得得意，在秦琼脸颊上啾了一口。  
　　罗艺把手挥得跟电风扇一样，“滚滚滚，别在我面前碍眼。成儿，你要是敢欺负叔宝，我绝对揍得你连亲妈都不认识。”  
　　“知道。”罗成朝亲妈秦胜珠眨眨眼，拽着秦琼出去了。“表哥，我们去试礼服，我专门为你定制的，你一定喜欢。”


End file.
